Darkness Before The Madness
by PocketGothic
Summary: STORY DISCONTINUED....Viktor's dead, but what will the night's fateful conclusions do to Selene... WARNING! Explicit and grahpic material in this fic, if you do not like to see an attempted suicide, I ask you not to read..
1. Chapter 1: Wanting Release, Needing It

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Warning! If you can not handle seeing Selene doing some very graphic and quite shocking things, I urge you to turn back now. So do not bitch, cause I warned you. This is not a happy story.. For those who are venturing forth, hope you enjoy.

Thanks.

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Author's Note: For a good mood setting for this particularly dark and angsty piece I recommend a few songs from the Underworld Soundtrack (One of the best ever!) Hover-by Trust Company, and Suicide Note-by Johnny Napolitano, and From A Shell-by Lisa Germano. But the one best fit is Suicide Note, catches the dark mood perfectly..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Darkness Before the Madness

The Underworld was silent, the feuding Vampires and Lycan Werewolves grew still, all the fighting stopped…

-SELENE-

Viktor's head spit into two from a mysterious sword stroke, and the Elder's body fell into the freezing water. Eye still wide in shock upon seeing who it was that had dealt his destructive blow. None other than his own kin, his very own dark daughter..

Selene stood there, aghast at what she had just done, part of her felt triumphant, and the other part was deeply saddened and horrified at her actions. The Vampiress could feel the tears well up in her chocolate eyes, pain engulfed her very soul, suffocating her in its dark depths..

Dropping the sword from her cool fingers, she backed away a step from the corpse of her once beloved father, whispering painfully quiet, "What the hell have I done?" Selene was torn, one side pulled her to feel justice for her family's vengeance, the other side hated herself for killing the one person whom she trusted and loved above all others. It all echoed through her, until she just stood there numbly… Trying to shut her emotions out ashamed of such weaknesses being invoked.

-MICHAEL-

Michael still in his new hybrid form, walked over to her and reached a lithe paw out to touch her, to comfort her, he was experiencing something for Selene akin to love, they just met not even three days before and Michael felt it.

Like something told the hybrid that this woman was special. Something he had not felt since Samantha's death. Selene hissed and jerked away, eyes wide in shocked horror as Selene kept them turned to her fallen sire.. Hissing, she snapped coldly. "Back off!" Without warning, the young Vampire just bolted.. Not caring where she ran she just had to get away.

Michael stood like a statue, shocked at her actions.. He ran after Selene, reveling in his new senses, everything was so clear. He could shut his eyes and see without seeing. Her smell was so clear to him, intoxicating, but saddening, for he could sense deep pain surrounding her aura like a cloak.

-SELENE-

She ran blindly, sloshing through the waste and sewage, injuries from the battle screaming for relief but she gruffly shoved it all aside, not caring anymore.. Coming to the end of the filth ridden sewer tunnel. She climbed out and up the ladder, leaving Michael behind.

Running as fast as her immortal legs would carry her, into an alley. Down the alley and coming to an intersection in the darkness.. Selene bolted into a nearby safe house, carefully hidden from the world outside. Locking the door and tearing down the steps, then sinking against the wall, its marble surface cool to her already cold, but sweating body.

Waging an ongoing battle inside herself, the Vampiress wrapped her arms around her leather clad, legs numbly. Almost animal-like, Selene lifted her head back and screamed in a heart breaking combination of rage and pain. The tears falling loose as much as she tried to hold them at bay. As the world danced around her in a vicious swirling haze of colors.

Undoing her armoured wrist guards.. Grinding her fangs, she took her knife from her boot, and slashed across her wrists and arms violently, the first thing that came to her through her clouded mind.. Letting the precious crimson flow, she tilted her head back, shutting her eyes. Praying to whatever dark god who cared to end her life.

Everything, everything she had been taught, loved, and lived for had all been a lie… The all too brutal reality of the truth sent her into paroxysms of half-anger, and half-sorrow. Her sanity was slowly slipping from her cool fingers, and what really shocked Selene's tormented mind was she did not even care..

Not even bothering with her cut arms or her gaping wrists. Nor the injuries that she had sustained barely a half hour before, forgetting about Michael, there was no way he could ever see her, much less love her, like she herself, was beginning to feel for him. But it did not matter anymore.

Selene let the tears fall freely..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please read and review, I need encouragement if this is going to continue..

Thanks.

-VA


	2. Chapter 2: Something New, Something Old

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Warning! If you can not handle seeing Selene doing some very graphic and quite shocking things, I urge you to turn back now. So do not bitch, cause I warned you. This is not a happy story I may change it later, but doubtful, there will be romance down the line... For those who are venturing forth, hope you enjoy. I would like to extend a special thanks to **Shlane, **my very first reviewer, and **Underworld-Vampire 1400**.

Thanks.

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Author's Note: For a good mood setting for this particularly dark and angsty piece I recommend a few songs from the Underworld Soundtrack (One of the best ever!) Hover-by Trust Company, and Suicide Note-by Johnny Napolitano, and From A Shell-by Lisa Germano. But the one best fit is Suicide Note, catches the dark mood perfectly..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**-MICHAEL-**

Michael ran, he was trying to pick Selene's lovely scent back up, but all these new abilities were so confusing.. He could not discern her scent from all the other corpses around him anymore. He stopped when he came to a murky passage.

Confused and very hurt, at Selene's actions, (_Why did she run? Why did she leave me behind_..) Questions the new hybrid would greatly appreciate an answer to..

**-KAHN-**

Eyes slowly opening, the pain hit him like a torrent. The male Vampire's severely mauled body screamed as he pulled himself up. Around him, laying in the sewage were the bodies of Lycan and Vampire alike, some half transformed, others still in human guise. Kahn looked in horror at his fellow Death Dealer's bodies.

His sharp ears picked up footsteps, skulking footsteps to heavy to be Vampire, they were Lycan. Weakly, Kahn managed to drag his battered body away as quick as possible to avoid detection. Pulling himself into a niche in the wall. Kahn flattened himself against it, his Death Dealer leathers masking him in the darkness. Thankfully, all the dead bodies masked his scent as well.

Once the Lycan disappeared, Kahn mustered all his strength and despite the immortal's horrible injuries, took off at a dead sprint. Bolting into a large open area, with a shallow pit of water. A familiar looking figure lay face first in the water. Kahn ran over and knelt down, taking in a breath from the tears in his chest. Turning the body over, the male Vampire was shocked to see.. It was Lord Viktor.

Then as soon as his hand touched Viktor's bloody face, images shot through his mind.. The ones that caught his attention were of Selene clutching a sword. Kahn hissed as the images shot through his mind, hurting his head..

Touching the Elder's hand for a pulse, the Vampire was dead.. Kahn's nose caught the scent of fresh blood, but it was not Viktor's, it was Selene's.. The Death Dealer bowed in respect of the fallen Elder and his former sire. Painfully aware that now there was only one Elder left, Markus… This would send reverberating shockwaves through the Underworld, two Elders slain and one left to rule.

Kahn followed the scent, coming to a cement column, and touching the blood. Then more images, this time from what Kahn could tell of Selene as well, but they seemed more like memories. From what he could tell through the darting, muddled images, they were most likely hers..

Kahn was greatly puzzled by this turn of events, but so much was going through his mind, so much new information. It was causing his skull to throb.. How he could just touch the blood then see images, memories, and different inormation, almost like a sisxth sense. But something Kahn had never seen or experienced...

He knew he had to get out of here, but he could not go back to Ordoghaz, it would look suspicious to be the only one coming back alive from a large force of Death Dealers without Lord Viktor. But his mind chastised himself for his paranoia through the pain, he knew it wouldn't look so, but something told him not to go back.. Like it would be death to do so.. Though he was unsure of why, but he knew better than to not follow his gut instinct.

His blurry thoughts turned to Selene, he had to find her and also a safe place for the morning, for the sun would rise in two short hours. Kahn hobbled painfully forcing his body once again into a dead run, needing to get out of this filthy den and find Selene, hopefully she had answers to her actions.

Kahn knew Selene too well, they had been the closest friends, hunting together, used to have fun together when she was first turned, before she turned to the icy beauty Selene had become now. Untouchable and focused solely on the killing and hunting of the Lycan scum ruthlessly.. And he had to admit, he had also harbored a deep attachment to her, still not sure if it was love or just protectiveness, the male Vampire's feelings were still a bit unclear.. But Kraven always got in the way, now that Kraven had been proven a traitor, Kahn could confess himself to Selene.

The only problem he had was getting out of here without possibly running into Lycans. Kahn remembered he had lost his guns and he would not be able to defend himself. Just then cries of mourning rose through the tunnels. Howls, haunting Lycan howls, obviously mourning for their fallen comrades.

Kahn despite his hatred for them, could not help but understand the pain of losing good comrades.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please read and review, I need encouragement if this is going to continue.. Thanks to those who have already reviewed..

-VA


	3. Chapter 3: Trying To Find Something, But...

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Warning! If you can not handle seeing Selene doing some very graphic and quite shocking things, I urge you to turn back now. So do not bitch, cause I warned you. This is not a happy story I may change it later, but doubtful, there will be romance down the line... For those who are venturing forth, hope you enjoy. All my love goes to all my reviewers, I did not expect this story to fly as well as it did, but love you guys!

Thanks.

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Author's Note: For a good mood setting for this particularly dark and angsty piece I recommend a few songs from the Underworld Soundtrack (One of the best ever!) Hover-by Trust Company, and Suicide Note-by Johnny Napolitano. But the one best fit is Suicide Note, catches the dark mood perfectly.. I also highly recommend In The Shadows- by The Rasmus, that really catches Selene's problems.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**-MICHAEL-**

Sloshing his way through the tunnel and finally emerging from the cavernous, dank depth. Thoughts echoed through his mind, cautiously the hybrid walked, still in his bestial form, down the now dry tunnel. Having stepped out of the sewer, and into a dark corridor in the Lycan den, not sure where the hell he was going, just searching for Selene's scent..

He felt betrayed and confused, Selene ran away from him, saved him then ran away from him… (_WHY_?!) The hybrid wanted to scream. Heaving a wounded sigh, Michael kept on trudging..

**-SELENE-**

Selene lay against the wall, barely breathing, she could feel her heart slow from her body's lack of blood. She prayed for the dark oblivion to claim her. Take her away from her growing pain and the madness of it all.

Her eye lids drooped but the Vampiress's eyes flashed their icy blue hue before shutting completely. Selene convulsed once, then twice, jerking violently, blood loss was shutting her body down. She gripped the marble tile beneath her cold hands digging elongated Vampiric nails into the polished floor, leaving pieces to crumble under her wake.

Finally her body grew still....

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I know so short and one big ass cliffy, please don't hurt me... It was supposed to be that way.. Will Selene survive, what about Kahn and Michael, will they find her, or will the peace she seeks finally engulf her for good?.. Please read and review, I need encouragement if this is going to continue..

Thanks to those who have reviewed already.

-VA


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalry And Bargains

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Warning! If you can not handle seeing Selene doing some very graphic and quite shocking things, I urge you to turn back now. So do not bitch, cause I warned you. This is not a happy story I may change it later, but doubtful, there will be romance down the line... For those who are venturing forth, hope you enjoy.

All my love goes to all my reviewers, I did not expect this story to fly as well as it did, but love you guys!

Thanks.

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Author's Note: For a good mood setting for this particularly dark and angsty piece I recommend a few songs from the Underworld Soundtrack (One of the best ever!) For this chapter I highly recommend Worms Of The Earth-by Finch..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**-KAHN-**

He had managed to get the bleeding in his leg to stop as he trudged quickly down the murky tunnel, Kahn knew he had lost a lot of blood but he needed to get out, he would worry about his injuries as soon as he found a safe place for the fast approaching morning.

The images still made his skull throb and ache with their intensity.. But he had to find Selene first. She could not have gone far, and knowing she would not just go back to the mansion. The young Vampiress always went off by herself after she killed, a ritual habit Selene had developed after her very first Lycan kill. Wanting to be alone, serving to isolate herself even more from all the other Vampires except him, and the few other friends she had made, the only ones she would allow close to her.

Kahn was so lost in his thoughts he ran headlong into someone. Hissing, his fangs out and eyes blue. Kahn saw who it was, "Easy, look I'm sorry, your Kahn right?" The man asked, stepping back. Kahn got a good look at him, it was Michael Corvin, the man Selene had been tracking before this mess. And who was supposed to be a Lycan, but his scent did not match up with any Lycan stench, confusing Kahn, he smelled of one, but did not also.. The male Vampire could also smell Selene on him..

Kahn kept his fangs bared, until Michael said. "Are you Kahn?" Kahn glared at him, "How the bloody hell do you know my name and what do you want?" Michael put his hands up in front of him, showing Kahn he meant no harm.. "Selene told me about you…" Studying him for a minute, looking to see if the man was lying, so far he seemed truthful.

Kahn perked up at the man mentioning, Selene's name. "Yes, now what happened to Selene and bugger hell where is she?" "Easy Kahn, I do not know, Viktor tried to kill her when she was protecting me. She was injured and then after the battle she just ran, with this haunted look in her eyes.." Michael said trying not to hackle the Vampire.

"How can I trust you, how do I know that you did not just kill Selene, since she was injured.." Kahn said in a menacing tone. "Look Kahn, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I have answers to questions you will most likely be asking once Selene is found." Michael shot back, fighting the urge to growl at the Vampire.

**-MICHAEL-**

Michael was glad he had managed to make himself change back or he would for sure be in the shit hole, if the male Vampire had managed to see him in his new hybrid state. From the reaction by that man Viktor, he would have tried to kill him. Even though Michael would most likely win due to the fact that the male Vampire was badly injured.

"It seems we both have common goal at the moment Michael. To find Selene.. Since I am in no state obviously to fight you, I suggest we make a deal. The both of us work together and find her, then we can sort it out once Selene is found." Kahn said, going out on a limb for Selene's sake. Kahn knew Selene had been after Michael for a reason, and to let Michael help her was a show of some form of trust on her part. So Kahn would give him the benefit of the doubt. The worst that could happen would be death and he faced that night after night as the leader of the Death Dealers.

"Alright Kahn, we have an agreement. Now let us find Selene." Michael said, suppressing the urge to challenge Kahn. Fighting would get them nowhere and certainly not help them find Selene.. The hybrid reasoned with himself. He could sense that Kahn and Selene were in some form close. So he had to be a respectable Vampire, because from what little Michael could gather she trusted just about no one.

"Alright Michael. Agreed.." Was all the dark skinned Vampire said, nodding his shaven head. The two kept their distance, but followed one another, as they began to search for Selene.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Is Selene still alive? What about Kahn and Michael, will they find her, or will the peace she seeks finally engulf her for good? And will Kahn and Michael be able to work together or will they kill each other?.. Please read and review, I need encouragement if this is going to continue..

Thanks to those who have reviewed already.

-VA


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Guys I am so sorry about how long it has been since I posted, I needed a break to just sit back and write! But thanks so much for the patience! _Warning! _If you can not handle seeing Selene doing some very graphic and quite shocking things, I urge you to turn back now. So do not bitch, cause I warned you. This is not a happy story I may change it later, but doubtful, there will be romance down the line... For those who are venturing forth, hope you enjoy. My eternal thanks goes to Lady K2, love that girl to death and she has been through hell and back with me! Thanks girl!! All my love goes to all my reviewers, I did not expect this story to fly as well as it did, but love you guys!

Thanks.

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Author's Note: For a good mood setting for this particularly dark and angsty piece I recommend a few songs from the Underworld Soundtrack (One of the best ever!) Hover-by Trust Company, and Suicide Note-by Johnny Napolitano. But the one best fit is Suicide Note, catches the dark mood perfectly.. For this chapter I would definitely recommend another song from the beloved Underworld Soundtrack, Death Dealer's Descent-by Renholder, really brings it to life..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

MICHAEL

Michael cautiously followed Kahn, as the male Vampire led him out of the tunnels. (_He does not seem so bad, hell compared to Selene he is almost friendly. His intentions are good, so maybe I could trust him_. _But Kahn seems aggressively protective of Selene though, I wonder whether he is hiding something_...)

KAHN

(_Please be okay Selene, damn it! Its not fair, why does this have to happen now_..) Kahn fumed and stopped his nose twitching, picking out Selene's scent as they neared the shaft's exit. Making sure to keep each other an arm's distance to avoid a fight, the two immortals climbed up out of the tunnel into a dark alley. Kahn led the way as her scent wafted even stronger. But Michael's nose could now pick her up with such a clarity that the protective male in him tore out and he bounded down the pitch black alley.

"Michael damn it wait!" Kahn called harshly taking off after the hybrid. He hissed, brining his injured body to run to try and catch up. Then pulling up to where Michael had so abruptly stopped, Kahn saw a door. The male Vampire recognized this place, it was one of the many safe houses his kind kept. And Selene could very well be here, her delicate scent lingered in the door way as Michael barreled through the door.

Kahn drove a glare in the man's direction thinking him a fool to just bust in like that. It could be dangerous and his reckless attitude would get the both of them killed. Heaving a hiss from a mixture of pain and anger, Kahn stepped in front of Michael and led the way in.

-------------------------------

A tall lean figure, nursing an injured knee stood a little distance away up on the top of a building. Sucking in a breath from the pain in his leg, the man jumped off the edge, landing on all fours close by in the alley next to the safe house.. Coming out of the shadows he quickly followed them.

Pulling a gun he picked up his pace, one hand clutching his mangled knee, pressing himself against the brick alley wall, the shadowy figure cretp into the doorway as the door lay in splinters across the marble floor. Rain had begun to fall, and a crack of lighting illuminated the man's face.

Hissing he pulled his gun and crept, almost hopping due to his fucked up knee. "I am coming Selene. You are still my future queen. Even if I have to kill your little Lycan lover.." The man sneered silently, walking.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Is Selene still alive? What about Kahn and Michael, will they find her, or will the peace she seeks finally engulf her for good? And will Kahn and Michael be able to work together or will they kill each other?.. And who is this shadowy fellow following them?.. Please read and review, I need encouragement if this is going to continue..

Thanks to those who have reviewed already.

-VA


	6. Chapter 6: Calling All Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!**

* * *

**Guys I am so sorry about how long it has been since I posted, I had some issues to sort through! But thanks so much for the patience! _Warning! _If you can not handle seeing Selene doing some very graphic and quite shocking things, I urge you to turn back now. So do not bitch, cause I warned you. This is not a happy story I may change it later, but doubtful, there will be romance down the line... For those who are venturing forth, hope you enjoy. My eternal thanks goes to Lady K2, love that girl to death and she has been through hell and back with me! Thanks girl!! All my love goes to all my reviewers, I did not expect this story to fly as well as it did, but love you guys!**

**Thanks.**

**_-VampyricAngel_**

* * *

**Author's Note: For a good mood setting for this particularly dark and angsty piece I recommend a few songs from the Underworld Soundtrack (One of the best ever!) Hover-by Trust Company, and Suicide Note-by Johnny Napolitano. But the one best fit is Suicide Note, catches the dark mood perfectly of this chapter as well as the story itself.**

* * *

-MICHAEL-

Down the hall he walked, closely behind Kahn. The male Vampire led the way, determined to find Selene first. Stopping on front of a doorway, Kahn pushed it open. Michael tried to dart in in front of Kahn, but the male Vampire blocked his way, hissing. Though a hybrid, Michael did not want to fight for Selene's sake. So Michael tried to quell the beast down inside him fighting to rise from him.

-KAHN-

The strong scent of blood hit his nose as Kahn pushed a few boxes aside, to see Selene laying slumped against the wall. Her face was bluish, and her skin a even paler hue then normal. Michael noticed wanting to be near Selene and see if she was okay, the hybrid tried to shove Kahn aside only to have the male Vampire grab him by the throat and throw him against the wall, hissing. (_I love Selene, she is too important to lose. I understand it now, I really love her. Selene is my beautiful moon goddess. Please be alright Selene, please_..)

Kahn pleaded mournfully, lifting Selene's porcelain face, the Vampiress's chocolate brown eyes had rolled back in her delicate skull. Kahn shook her gently, Selene aside from all Vampires being cool, she was ice cold.. He noticed her discarded wrist guards, then looked down to her wrists. Both of her slender, snowy wrists were gutted open, and still bleeding. Kahn's dark face fell. Little swollen veins creeped around her wrists. And pain stabbed him in the throat and across his undead heart, almost gut wrenching as the sick realization dawned on him. (_She's trying to kill herself, but why_?!!) Kahn wanted to scream. "Selene open your eyes, come on wake up. Stay with us." Kahn pleased almost desperately, applying pressure to her mutilated wrists. Selene lay limp as Kahn lifted her to his muscular chest, keeping a death grip on her wrists to stem the blood.

The Death Dealer checked his best friend's pulse, it was very weak and irregular, like a flickering candle about to go out. "We need blood. Open that refrigerator and get four packets of blood. Now!" Kahn barked to Michael angrily. Michael worried for the woman who had saved his life twice, bent to the steely Vampire's will. Kahn pulled the pasty hair that was plastered to Selene's forehead aside softly. Quickly the male Vampire patted her cheek, numbly calling to her. "Selene, open your eyes wake up! Damnitt wake up!!!"

Cold sweat dusted her finely structured face and she was starting to convulse again. The young intern handed the requested packets to Kahn, and the Vampire ripped a hole in one with his fangs, tearing through the plastic frantically. Kahn held the open bag to Selene's lips. The Vampiress pressed them tightly shut even in her unconscious state. "Selene drink, do not give up. Please stay with me.." Still the young Vampire refused. "Damnit Selene, drink, your not supposed to die like this!" Kahn yelled hurtfully in his thick Cockney accent at her sleeping form.

Still the young Vampiress refused to take the blood. Kahn could feel and hear her heartrate dropping fast. Michael grabbed what looked like a plastic IV from the little fridge and jabbed the need of it into one of the unopened bags of cool plasma. Tearing the cap off the needle on the other end, Michael lifted Selene's ashen arm, and pushed the needle into the soft fleshy part of her inner arm.

Kahn hissed and backhanded Michael, who in turn growled, his hackles raising, and once again the beast threatened to overwhelm him as his eyes began to change. But once again, Michael pulled it back under with only sheer will. Kahn hissed as he watched the battle in Michael's changing eyes. Which the young hybrid was quickly beating back, trying hard to keep the change at bay.

"Do not touch her!" Kahn growled, fangs out and bared for Michael to see. Though Kahn was injured, there was no doubt he could kill him. Kahn was obviously older and more experienced. Pressing a hand to his mangled leg, Kahn limped and came back down beside Selene, as the blood was pumped int oher arm from the blood drip.

"I was just trying to help her. She would not take it…." Michael said helplessly, wistfully looking down at Selene's shaky form slumped against Kahn. The hybrid forced the last of his rage down, and fell against one of the large boxes, heaving a hurting sigh. All grew silent.

Michael's thoughts drifted towards Selene. (_Why would she try and kill herself_?) The hybrid pondered of the woman on the other side of the box.

* * *

**Will Selene live? What about Kahn and Michael, will they save her, or will the peace she seeks finally engulf her for good? And will Kahn and Michael be able to work together or will they kill each other? And who is this shadowy fellow following them?.. Please read and review, I need encouragement if this is going to continue..**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed already.**

**-VA**


	7. Chapter 7: Closing In On One's Prey

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Guys I am terribly sorry, I have been contending with a back injury and had three projects due on top of each other.. And honestly, I have been very tired lately, have had little sleep.. _Warning! _If you can not handle seeing Selene doing some very graphic and quite shocking things, I urge you to turn back now. So do not bitch, cause I warned you. This is not a happy story I may change it later, but doubtful, there will be romance down the line... For those who are venturing forth, hope you enjoy. My eternal thanks goes to _Lady K2_, love that girl to death and she has been through hell and back with me! Thanks girl!! I owe a very special thanks to a certain person who was nice enough to beta read for me, first time I ever did this. Thanks _Iridescent Eyes_!!!! All my love goes to all my reviewers, I did not expect this story to fly as well as it did, but love you guys! Thanks.

-VampyricAngel

* * *

****

Author's Note: For a good mood setting for this particularly dark and angsty piece I recommend a few songs from the Underworld Soundtrack (One of the best ever!) Hover-by Trust Company, and Suicide Note-by Johnny Napolitano. But the one best fit is Suicide Note, catches the dark mood perfectly of this chapter as well as the story itself.

* * *

He lurked in the shadows not too far away, looking on through the window at the little display playing out before him.

"So my queen tried to kill herself, eh? …Well, we can't have that. But we surely can not have that hybrid around either, or Kahn. I will have to kill them both…"

Emerging from his spot, perched in the shadow of a five-story building, he hurriedly ran up the fire escape. He pulled something from his drenched coat--some sort of case, catching the dim light of the murky night. The words 'BERETTA M-47 SNIPER RIFLE' were etched on the leather. Holding a pouch in one hand and the gun in the other, he flew up the last flight of stairs.

-KAHN-

"Why did she do it?" Michael asked suddenly and sullenly, eyes half closed and laced with lack of sleep.

Kahn held Selene's head in his lap, stroking her downy black hair as he answered the question in as civil way as possible. "It's a rite among the Death Dealer clan. When a warrior believes they no longer have honor or anything to live for, they complete a death ritual called Harcos Halal--a Warrior Death. It involves cutting the wrists and draining one's self of all blood. It's a very ancient practice, and not something to take lightly. Obviously Selene must have had a reason to do so. Only the small inner circle of more powerful Death Dealers such as Selene and myself know of it and how to use it. It's not merely just cutting your wrists though. It involves much more. You can only learn of it when you reach a certain level and standing in the Death Dealers. Selene is very young by immortal standards, but also very respected and powerful. She had paved a place for herself among us quickly."

-MICHAEL-

As Michael rolled this over in his head carefully, his face carried lines of stress and sadness. Kahn's expression held them as well, but his were growing deeper. Both men were unknowingly fighting for one woman, with whom one was falling in love and one who was already in love with. Shadows played over Michael's face, adding to the ever-increasing lines that furrowed his brow.

---------------

Outside, perched on the top of the next building, out of sight but able to watch their every move, the tall, shadowy figure drenched in sewage and ruined silk attire, bristled with anger. The mysterious figure clicked off the safety of his sniper rifle and set a scope on it. Lying on his stomach, he set to wait and watch his prey.

Aiming towards the window, he caught sight of Kahn holding Selene in his lap, and fresh jealousy coursed through his veins like molten lead.

No one else's! Selene will be my queen no one else's!

The moon shone on his features, swathing him in a ghostly light as his fangs flashed in a feral grim reaper's smile.

He would have to act soon, for the sun would rise in four hours, but he preferred to play with his victims before taking them out, one by one. Then he could claim his prize and take Selene for himself. Whether she liked it or not, she would be his mate. And his alone forever.

Once again training the aim of his high tech sniper rifle between the windows, he caught sight of Michael slumped against a wooden crate. The filthy lycan that Selene dared to choose over him... The Vampire smiled and whispered, "Which one, my love? Which of your lovers should I kill, you traitorous bitch?"

A lock of leonine black hair slid into his eyes, and he hissed as he pushed it away, only to continue his wait.

* * *

Will Selene live? What about Kahn and Michael, will they save her, or will the peace she seeks finally engulf her for good? And will Kahn and Michael be able to work together or will they kill each other? Seems they are both falling in love with the same woman, but whom will she choose? And who is this shadowy fellow following them? I'm pretty sure you fans out there recongize this little bastard.. Please read and review, I need encouragement if this is going to continue. 

Thanks to those who have reviewed already.

-VA


End file.
